The Animal/Laboratory Support Core provides technical and surgical support to all the projects under the current PPG. We provide the surgical expertise required to complete the specific needs of each project. Each technician is knowledgeable in the handling, sedation, and induction of a broad range of animal species. Additionally, core members are trained in the use of numerous drugs and anesthetics appropriate for these species. Surgical techniques that we have devised and routinely employ include: myocyte cell culture, single and double LAD to carotid bypass, Langendorff preparations, isolated perfused septum techniques, constriction of the ascending or descending aorta to produce ventricular hypertrophy, AV ablations, as well as standard left lateral and mid-sternal open heart preparations. These techniques are considered and employed after literature searches and contacting experts in the field as well as local veterinarians and physicians. This core is able to provide the expertise in both a sterile, survival arena as well as an acute non-sterile environment. Increasingly the core has become fully involved in data acquisition, processing, analysis, as well as the plotting and graphing of completed data spreadsheets. This core consults and cooperates regularly with the other cores to anticipate and meet the needs of all the individual projects in a timely fashion. The core works closely with the Administrative Core to facilitate the ordering and receiving of supplies for all projects.